Hand-held electrical and electronic appliances and similar devices typically have an external switch used to turn the device on and off. Various switches have been used on these types of devices, including push-button switches, sliding switches, twist-on/twist-off switches, dial switches, and many others. These switches are generally mechanically actuated by the user's finger or thumb. However, switch actuation is necessary to turn the device on or off. This can result in difficulty and/or delay, especially in dark conditions, where the switch cannot be seen, and when the user is not familiar with the design of the device.
Some types of hand-held electrically powered devices, such as flashlights, have been designed with switches that automatically turn the flashlight on when the flashlight is removed from a charger, wall socket, or other location. Alternatively, some flashlights and other devices automatically switch on when immersed in water, or when moved into a specific vertical or horizontal position, or when some other event occurs. While these automatic-on designs avoid the need for manually switching the device on, they can also result in premature and inadvertent battery depletion.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved electrically powered hand-held devices.